Levi's Story Retold
by Koseiri
Summary: It's the year 842. Levi is out of his first expedition beyond the walls with the survey corps. As the fog thickens, so does his worry. He begins frantically searching for his friends and once he finds them dead, he can't hold himself back...


It was the year 842. Levi Ackerman, an ex-criminal, had just begun his first expedition outside of the walls with the Survey Corps. It was only a few minutes ago when the team had been riding in formation, but now he is left alone. The world had become a foggy mess, Seemingly infinite; but at the same time, empty. Levi knew something horrible had happened, but he couldn't help enjoying himself. "This fog feels so good." He said. "It's so calm and quiet." He leaned back on his nervous horse. "What's wrong buddy? Don't like the fog?" But then, at that moment, he remembered something. "Where are Farlan and Isabel?!" He started to panic as he smacked his horse to make it start running. "Farlan! Isabel!" It was so foggy he could only see about five feet in front of his horse. "Farlan! Isabel!" He squinted his eyes as much as he could and managed to make out something in the distance. He was pushing his horse to it's limits. The speed of light wasn't fast enough. "I have to find them." He thought as he rode up to a dead titan. "Woah, looks like somebody got one." He spotted a trail of blood leading away to the west. Each drop as red as mercury, leading him to the relief of his comrades. As he was following this trail he heard a small sound. He stayed completely quiet, priming his ears to hear anything and everything. There the sound was again. He couldn't quite make it out, but it might lead him to the rest of the patrol. He pulled his horse's reigns to the correct direction before smacking it with his soaking wet hand. "Is it foggy or raining?" He asked as he rode closer and closer to the sound. "Can't you run any faster?" He asked the horse. As he got closer he realized what the sound was. It was another horse's neigh. When he got to the horse there was nobody riding it. "Good for nothing." He said to the horse. It continued to make noises even though it wasn't alone anymore. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He said. as he watched the horse, he noticed it wouldn't look at him. It's head was fixated at one angle and wouldn't move. Levi walked over to the front of the horse and said again; "What the hell is wrong with you?" He turned around and tried as best as he could to see through the fog. He stretched his eyesight until he could just barely make out something on the ground. He started a slow walk over to it, like a cat when it meets someone for the first time. He got closer and closer until he stopped right in his tracks. He realized that what he was looking at, were human bodies. He cringed and turned his back, unable to move. He stood there, staring out into the fog. Then like a bell ringing in his head, he remembered his friends. He turned around to face the bodies. He took small steps toward them and decided he was going to make sure none of them were Isabel or Farlan. "I don't want to get dirty," he thought. "But those two are worth it." He knelt down next to the first body. He grabbed it's shoulder with his hand and began to slowly flip it over, barely peeking to see if it was one of his friends; it was not. He checked the other bodies in a similar fashion and was relieved to see that none of them were his friends. He made his way back over to his horse and continued riding. He called for his friends over and over, growing more frustrated every time there was no response. Finally, he heard a voice from far away. It was a voice of thunder, a voice of authority. "Survey Corps, gather here!" At this he made his horse swiftly turn toward the sound and off it ran. "Wow that really scared me." He thought. "I'll see them when I get there, I know I will." As he arrived to where the sound was coming from he was surprised to see it was just Commander Erwin and another man who he didn't know very well. Erwin's face had a cautious look on it. Almost like he was waiting for something to happen. Levi got off of his horse he began yelling for his friends again. "Save your breath." Said Erwin. "What do you mean? Where is everyone?" Levi asked. Erwin ignored his question and concentrated his vision on a certain portion of the fog. Levi began looking there too. He saw nothing. Curious as to what the Commander was looking at, he began walking in the direction of the concentration. He walked up and saw two bodies laying in the grass. As he got closer his face froze. His eyes were wide open and looked of sheer terror. He then became sick and turned around. As he was vomiting he was also letting out tears. He recognized those bodies. They were his friends. He turned back around and began to cry. Each tear reminding him of every joke Isabel cracked, every time Farlan saved his ass, and every job they ever pulled together. All of these memories of good times pouring through his mind as he cried upon the people who brought them to him. "Here." Erwin said as he threw a letter down on the floor. "I know that's what you're here for. Take it, it's a fake anyway. The real one is already locked away safely." Levi swallowed back all of his tears as he turned around to face commander Erwin. "You knew the whole time?" He looked over his shoulder at the remains of his friends. A rage was building up. His friends, the people he loved, died for nothing. "You knew, and now they're dead because of you!" Levi broke into a sprint at the commander. The other officer grabbed him; "I'm sorry about your friends, there's nothing we could have do-" He didn't even get to finish before Levi flipped him over his shoulder and drew his swords. "Erwin, you bastard!" Erwin quickly drew his swords which clashed with Levi's. "Don't act like I'm the enemy, you were going to kill me for a fake document." He swung his sword at Levi, who quickly dodged and countered. Time seemingly stood still as they battled. It was hard for Levi to see Erwin's sword directions through the fog, but he was determined to kill him. Levi swung his blades faster and faster. every swing was the passion of his friendship turned into fury. All Erwin could do was defend, Levi was too fast. "I'll kill you! You bastard!" Levi cried out as he kicked Erwin in the stomach and swung to cut off his head. When he heard his body hit the floor, a sigh of relief flooded the air. Levi was satisfied. "He's dead." He thought. As he looked down to see his prize, to his amazement he saw Erwin sitting up. There was nothing but a cut on his face. "What? Impossible!" Levi thought as other Survey Corp members approached. Erwin was so humiliated by being beaten by a newbie all he could mutter was "Arrest him." They started surrounding him and he realized what he'd done. "They'll execute me for sure." He thought. "I'm a wanted criminal!" Erwin approached with the crowd and told him "We tried to give you a chance to redeem yourself, and you attacked a commanding officer. The penalty is death!" At this point Levi was running toward his horse. He was exhausted after that battle and it took every ounce of his strength to get up on his horse. He began to escape. He didn't even care where he was going. His friends were dead, and who would be there to remember them if he died as well? Nobody knew them the way he did. They were his family, the only friends he ever had in that shitty underground wasteland. As he rode on he heard "After him!" From behind. He could tell his horse was slowing down because each sound of the pursuers were getting closer and closer. "Don't quit on me now!" He told his horse as he ran into the infinite foggy nothingness.

To be continued..


End file.
